


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck dresses up as Santa to deliver Christopher's presents on Christmas Eve, he's not expecting to get caught.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 258
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 23 of the Buddie Discord Advent.

It’s a good plan. An excellent plan, if you ask Buck. Eddie’s been talking about how soon Christopher will be over the whole Santa thing. So Buck just wants to do something to give him this one last year of belief. So he goes out and buys a Santa costume and sack and fills it with the presents he bought Chris. He waits until Christopher and Eddie have gone to sleep and then slips the costume on. 

He sets up a camera in the living room and hits record before stepping into view, making sure to mostly keep his back to the camera as he pulls the presents out from the bag and places them under the tree. He gives a jolly but quiet, “ho ho ho,” for good measure before slipping and back towards the camera. He’s just turning it off when he hears movement behind him.

It’s not Christopher like he was expecting, but Eddie. 

“Hello, Santa,” Eddie says, apparent amusement in his tone as he watches Buck. 

“Why hello, Mr. Diaz,” Buck says, sauntering towards where Eddie is leaning against the kitchen counter, beer in hand. “I see someone isn’t sleeping like he’s supposed to be.”

Eddie smirks and takes a pull from his beer, “I guess I have been a bad boy tonight, Santa.”

Buck grins and takes the beer from Eddie’s hand, placing it on the counter a few feet away. He runs a hand down Eddie’s bare chest and leans in close, whispering in his ear, “You have certainly been naughty this year, Eddie.”

Eddie’s hands find his waist, and he hums, “I suppose I have.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Buck asks him. “Only good boys get their presents.”

Eddie turns his head, meeting Buck’s eyes, as his lips barely brush against his. “I can be good for you.”

And god, this really hadn’t been what Buck had in mind when he’d dressed up tonight. He’d only wanted to drop off some presents for Christopher. Christopher, who is sleeping right down the hall. But Eddie is looking at him, eyes dark, and oh so beautiful. He just can’t step away. Not yet.

“Hmm and how are you going to make up for your naughty deeds?” Buck asks him.

Eddie’s hands slide further back, landing over Buck’s ass as he pulls him closer. “I can think of something.”

Buck grins, “I feel like whatever you have in mind would you further on the naughty list, Edmundo.”

“It’d be worth it,” Eddie murmurs.

And god, Buck can’t hold himself back anymore. He leans in, his lips meeting Eddie’s in slow and heady kisses. Buck groans and presses himself impossibly closer. Eddie pulls back suddenly, sputtering and wiping at his mouth. Buck frowns, “Well, that’s not a reaction I usually expect from our kisses.”

Eddie laughs, “Sorry, it’s the damn beard. It got in my mouth.”

Buck joins him in his laughter and rests his head against Eddie’s. He’d forgotten all about the beard for a moment, too wrapped up in Eddie. But now… “I guess you’ll just have to take me to your room and get me out of all this.”

“Now who’s being naughty, Santa?” Eddie teases.

“Only for you,” Buck says, nipping at Eddie’s bottom lip. “And I have a present just for you under here if you want to unwrap it.”

“Oh, I definitely do,” Eddie murmurs. “I think I more than deserve it.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck’s hand trails down Eddie’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. “Seems like you have a present here for me too.”

“It’s all yours if you want it,” Eddie tells him.

And oh, Buck certainly does. He drags a laughing Eddie down the hall to his room, both of them making sure to keep quiet. The last thing they want to do is wake up Christopher. 

* * *

Buck expects to wake up early the next morning to Christopher trying to pull them from bed to open his presents. That’s not what happens. Instead, he wakes slowly to the sun streaming in through the curtains. Eddie’s not there. He’s probably drifted out to make breakfast and get Christopher up if he’s not already. Buck yawns and stretches his arms above his head, smiling at the familiar ache in his muscles. 

“NO!” 

Buck jolts out of bed at the sound of Christopher shouting. He rushes out of the room and down the hall to the living room, expecting the worse. All he sees is Eddie standing there, a present in his hands, held out to a clearly angry Christopher.

“I don’t want them!” Christopher says, shoving the present away. He’s glaring at the presents like they wronged him somehow. 

“Buddy,” Eddie says. “You don’t want your presents?”

“No,” Christopher says, crossing his arms with a pout. “I don’t want presents from Santa or _you_. Only Buck.”

Buck and Eddie share a look. Eddie shrugs, clearly just as confused as he is. Buck frowns and kneels down in front of Christopher. “Chris, you’re gonna need to talk to us. If something’s upset you…”

“I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!” Christopher shouts suddenly. 

He saw... oh. _Oh_. Had Christopher seen them on the recording? No, the camera was off. He’d made sure of it. And it certainly hadn’t been facing the kitchen. Which means Christopher had to have actually _seen_ them last night. Shit.

Buck turns to Eddie, who’s looking at Christopher with wide-eyed shock. It only grows when Christopher’s lip starts trembling, and tears fill his eyes. “I thought you loved Buck, Daddy.”

“Buddy, I do,” Eddie says. He attempts to put a hand on Christopher’s back, but Christopher jerks away. He throws himself into Buck’s arms and buries his face in his chest. “Chris…”

“No! I hate you!”

“Hey,” Buck says, rubbing a hand down Christopher’s back. “Christopher. You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Christopher says. He looks up at Buck, and looks completely devastated. “Because now you’re going to leave.”

“Chris, I’m not going anywhere,” Buck assures him.

“But Daddy kissed Santa!”

“Yes, but…” Buck looks at Eddie, expecting him to look just as worried as Buck is. He does, sure. But he also looks like he’s fighting back a laugh now. And sure, maybe this could be a little funny since Buck was Santa, but Christopher doesn’t know that. And he’s clearly upset. 

“Your dad and I love each other,” Buck assures Christopher. One of them has to. And Eddie’s apparently forgotten how to speak. “That hasn’t changed.”

“If he loves you, then why was he kissing Santa?” Christopher asks him.

And yeah, that’s a hard one. Buck looks at Eddie again, eyebrows raised. “I think it might be time, Eddie.”

He just hopes Eddie gets his meaning. He knows it’s not his decision. Chris is Eddie’s son, but considering how obviously distraught he is right now, they both owe him the truth. Or at least as most as they can give him.

Eddie nods and takes a seat next to Buck on the floor. He sighs. “Buddy, there’s something you need to know about Santa.”

Christopher glares at him, “That he’s evil and kisses people's boyfriends?”

Eddie does crack a smile at that, before quickly schooling his features. “No. He’s…” Eddie clears his throat. He’s clearly struggling with how to do this. And Buck gets it. It can't be easy to take away a kid's belief. He doesn’t like it either. 

“The thing about Santa is…” 

He looks at Buck, and Buck takes in how helpless Eddie looks, and he just can’t let him go through this alone. Which is probably why he opens his mouth without really thinking through what he was going to say. 

“Your dad was kissing me last night.”

Christopher frowns, “It was you?”

Buck nods, “It was.”

Christopher’s eyes widen, and then he’s grinning. “You’re Santa! You’re Santa!”

Christopher hugs him, and Buck looks at Eddie, who once again looks like he’s trying not to laugh. “Buddy, that’s…”

“Wait until my friends find out,” Christopher says. “They’re going to be so jealous when I tell them my Buck is Santa.”

He scrambles off Buck’s lap and onto the floor where his presents are still waiting. “I’ll open these now. I love Santa.”

“Buck and I are going to get something to drink, and then we’ll be back for presents,” Eddie tells him.

Buck is still half in shock when Eddie pulls him up and down the hall to the kitchen. He closes the door behind him and then turns to face Buck. 

“Eddie, I’m so…”

Buck doesn’t get to finish the apology because the next moment Eddie’s taking his face in his hands and kissing him. When he pulls back, he’s smiling. “I love you so damn much.”

“You’re not mad?” Buck asks.

“Why would I be mad?” Eddie questions.

“I just made Christopher think that _I’m_ Santa,” Buck says. “We were trying to tell him the truth and then…”

“You didn’t technically tell him that,” Eddie says. “He just came to that conclusion.”

“He’s going to hate me and think I lied to him when he gets older and figures it out,” Buck says.

“He won’t hate you,” Eddie says. “He loves you.”

“You saw how easily he turned on you a few minutes ago,” Buck says.

“Because he thought I’d hurt you,” Eddie says. “It’s different.”

“I suppose,” Buck says. “You seemed to be getting a great deal of amusement out of the whole thing.”

“Because it was hilarious,” Eddie says. “My son caught me making out with you in a Santa outfit and thought I was kissing the actual Santa.”

Buck does smile then. It is pretty funny. Soon he’s leaning against Eddie as they both laugh, tears streaming down their cheeks. “We could have traumatized him,” Buck gets out between laughs.

“I know.”

“This is horrible,” Buck says. “We shouldn’t be laughing. Chris is waiting for us.”

“Better to get it out now,” Eddie says.

“You do realize in a year or two we’re going to have to tell him I’m not actually Santa, and he’s not real,” Buck says. “Right?”

“We’ll worry about that when we get there,” Eddie says.

“Santa’s not real?”

Buck grimaces at the sound of Christopher’s voice in the doorway.

“Christopher,” Eddie says. “Buddy.”

“You lied!”

They’re met with the sound of Christopher’s footsteps clattering back down the hallway.

“Shit,” Buck mutters. “I think we just ruined Christmas.”

Eddie starts laughing again, and Buck elbows him in his side, “Hey. It’s not funny.”

That doesn’t mean that Buck doesn’t start laughing with him. This whole thing is a mess.

“We’re the worst parents,” Eddie says. 

“Yeah, we…” Buck trails off, looking at Eddie with wide eyes. “ _We_?”

“Yes?” Eddie says slowly. “You’re part of this too.”

“Yeah, I know, but…” he trails off and shakes his head. “Never mind. It’s stupid. And probably not what you meant. We should…”

Eddie taps Buck’s nose with his finger and waits until Buck meets his gaze before speaking. “I meant what I said, Buck. You’ve been helping me raise Christopher for a while now. We’re in this together.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie smiles and kisses him, “Yeah. And as his parents, it’s on both of us to handle this.”

“Of course,” Buck nods.

“It’s not going to be easy,” Eddie says. “He was super excited about his Buck being Santa.”

Buck groans, “Eddie. We’ve probably devastated him.”

“He’ll be fine,” Eddie says. “He’s resilient.”

“Do you think we could bribe him with cookies?” Buck questions as they start down the hall.

Eddie laughs, “Day 1 and you already want to use bribery.”

Buck shrugs, “I just don’t want to ruin Christmas.”

“We haven’t ruined Christmas,” Eddie tells him. They stop outside Christopher’s room to see him face down on his bed, with his head under his pillow. Eddie grimaces. “We might need to throw in some ice cream.”

Buck nods. This is definitely a double scoop situation. This talk isn’t going to be easy. But he knows together they can get through it, with a few tears and a whole lot of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
